


The 'Kara' in Karaoke

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2018 [22]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: There are a lot of things that being a Kryptonian on Earth makes Kara better at than the average human. Running, holding her breath, and cooking a turkey for example. But, the singing? That's just pure Kara.





	The 'Kara' in Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Karaoke isn't usually such a turn on for me."
> 
> There is something very satisfying about writing the dynamic between Lena and Alex.

“Oh.” Lena swallowed hard. Her mouth suddenly dry as the soft whispered words of Kara’s singing settled as a warm heat in her chest. “She’s…”

“Good?” Alex asked with a quirk of her eyebrow and a barely suppressed smirk. “My Mum’s always said that she puts the ‘Kara’ in karaoke.”

Lena nodded her head shallowly while her eyes remained fixated on the small stage in the middle of the bar and the blonde-haired woman crooning into the microphone. Lena watched as Kara’s hands curled around the microphone stand, toying with it as she sung. “She’s…”

“Mhm.” Alex hummed. “You might want to wipe the drool from your chin.”

Lena’s hand snapped upward to swipe across her chin. Though, when it came away dry she tore her eyes away from Kara to glare sideways at Alex. “Rude.”

“That’s my little sister your ogling.” Alex chuckled. “That gives me free reign to rib you.” 

“Ugh,” Lena groaned, “seriously, karaoke isn’t usually such a turn on for me!”

“Eww,” Alex scrunched her nose up, “I did not need to know that.”

“Yes, well…” Lena’s lips pursed as she turned her eyes back to Kara. The blonde-haired woman winked knowingly from the stage, and Lena blushed violently as her brain supplied her a reminder of Kara's sensitive hearing.


End file.
